X-Mutants: Shreddocalypse
by MusicHeart08
Summary: X-Men Au. A family of mutants were separated for 10 years, when they reunite they must overcome the darkness of their pasts and defeat a greater evil. An all powerful Mutant with determination to destroy the world. (REWRITTEN CHAPTERS!)
1. The Origin of Splinter and Shreddocalyps

**Hello, readers! I'm happy you're here, thank you for choosing to read this story.**

 **A few things to clarify:**

 **\- This a Human TMNT Fanfiction. Only a few characters will remain animals but not Splinter and the Turtles**

 **\- At the end of every chapter, there will be a list of characters and what their mutant powers are when they are introduced in the story.**

* * *

 _Mutants, born with extraordinary abilities, and yet they are still children, stumbling in the darkness, searching for guidance._

 _A gift can often be a curse._

 _Give someone wings, and they might fly too close to the sun._

 _Give them the gift of prophecy, and they may live in fear of the future._

 _Give them the greatest gift of all, powers beyond imagination..._

 _and they may think they are meant to rule the world._

* * *

In days of old, mutants roamed the Earth.

Mutants were people who were born with extraordinary powers. Some mutants were born with small gifts while others were born with powerful gifts. Small or big their powers had the potential to protect but it also had the potential to destroy

Eventually, people began to fear mutants, afraid that their powers were too dangerous to be around "ordinary" people, and soon...

But before I tell you that story I need to tell you this story:

This story is about two mutant brothers, Hamato Yoshi and Oroku Saki. Born of different mothers but both still gifted with extraordinary powers.

As they grew so did their power, but Saki began to grow more powerful.

Yoshi was afraid that if his brother grew too strong, others would fear him and would take him away so he tried to help his brother by convincing him to limit his powers.

Despite the fact that Yoshi was just trying to help his brother, Saki believed his brother was trying to make him weak, limit his potential and was convinced his brother sided with humans instead of standing with him.

Soon Saki desired to be even more powerful.

One day, Oroku Saki began to gather mutant followers to turn against the humans who dared to call them monsters or freaks and rid the earth of humans. The Foot Clan.

When Yoshi learned of what his brother had become, he knew he had no choice but end the Foot Clan before it started. After a long battle, Yoshi had ended his brothers' life, also ending the Foot Clan. What he didn't know was that before his life was ended Saki had enacted a spell on his soul.

One day he will return to this world when another mutant summons him back, then he will continue his plan to destroy the humans with his mutant followers.

However, in order for him to remain in this world, he needs to take over another mutant's body and mind.

It was just a matter of time.

* * *

 ** _Powers:_**

 _Hamato Yoshi/Splinter:_

Powers: Telepathy, Healing

 _Oroku Saki:_

Powers - Metal-Bending, Strength

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this**_

 _ **Before you ask: No, Karai is not Splinter's daughter in this story. Sorry people but I didn't know how to fit that in BUT she is still in the story. She's just not Splinters or Shredders daughter**_

 _ **Thank you for reading this and please leave a review.**_

 _ **See ya, I love you all!**_


	2. The Mutant Law

After the events with his brother, Hamato Yoshi decided to move to New York for a new life.

While in New York he met a beautiful woman named Tang Shen. He loved her and she loved him back. They eventually got married and after a few years had four sons.

Their eldest son had black hair and dark blue eyes. They named him Leonardo.

Their second oldest was one year younger than Leonardo, he had spiky brownish red hair and emerald green eyes. They named him Raphael.

Their third son was six months younger than Raphael, he had light brown hair, reddish brown eyes and a small gap in his teeth. They named him Donatello.

Their youngest son was one year younger than Donatello, with curly blonde hair, freckles, and baby blue eyes. They named him Michelangelo.

They were a happy family.

Unfortunately, tragedy struck. Tang Shen got sick and eventually died of cancer. This loss took its toll on Yoshi but he didn't let it phase him. He knew he still had a piece of Tang Shen with him: his sons.

As his sons grew, Yoshi noticed that they were mutants as well. Each one had their own powers and Yoshi couldn't be prouder. When the boys began to learn to talk they had called him " _Father_ " and " _Splinter_.

All was well with the world, until one day.

People began starting to fear mutants and their powers. They believed they were too dangerous to be around "normal" people and so a law went out: _The Mutant Law._ It was decreed that all mutants were to be found and gathered together. Their powers were to be examined, if it was decided that the mutant was harmless then they would be released to another part of the world, but if the mutant was found to be dangerous then they would be eliminated.

Sadly, the Hamato family was found by the government.

It had started off as a normal day for the family.

6-year-old Leo was with his father learning how to control his power, 5-year-old Donnie was in the kitchen taking apart and repairing an old radio, and 5 and a half-year-old Raph was in the living room playing with his 4-year-old brother Mikey.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the front door. Before Splinter could open it someone outside kicked it down and a crowd of armed men rushed into the house.

"All Right!" one man shouted "Everyone Outside. NOW!"

Fear was clear on the four brothers faces, Splinter tried to reason with the men but they didn't listen and forcefully escorted them outside. Leo held little Mikey in his arms as the family was put into a prison van waiting outside.

Inside the bus, there were more scared looking people. Splinter did not need his telepathy to know that no one on this bus was here by will.

The family sat together in an empty row just as the bus pulled away. Leo was trying to calm Mikey down as the little one was seated on his lap crying into the older boy's chest.

Little Donnie tugged at his father's sleeve "Daddy, what happening?"

"I don't know my sons," Splinter replied trying to remain calm for his son's sake.

"It's okay Mikey," Leo comforted but Mikey was still crying, the eldest sighed as he tried to think of a way to calm his little brother down. Then he remembered a lullaby his mother used to sing to him and he sometimes sang to Mikey when he got nightmares.

Leo held Mikey closer and sang softly,

" _Hush now, don't be scared,_ "

Mikey's sobbing went down to sniffles as he looked up at his brother with watery baby blue eyes.

" _Through this time of darkness,_ "

Splinter, Donnie, and Raph were distracted from their fears and thoughts as they listened to Leo's Lullaby. Mikey giggled and softly sang along with his brother.

" _Shadows may march, Thunders may roar but peace will soon prevail._ "

Suddenly the bus screeched to a stop as they had reached their destination, another soldier man came onto the bus and ordered everyone off. Splinter grabbed Donnie's hand into his own, the young boy held onto Raph's hand and he hesitantly held onto Leo's.

"Stay close my sons," he said as they slowly got off the bus.

Everyone stepped off the bus and were pushed towards a large train station with a bunch of trains around it ready to go.

Splinter held tightly onto his son's hand as he made his way through the crowd. Just then a rough hand grasped his shoulder and shoved him down another hallway, Splinters hand slipped out of Donnie's hand

"Daddy!" the boy yelled trying to run to his father but another man blocked his path and pushed the four brothers down another hallway. Splinter tried to go towards his sons but the crowd was too strong and a soldier was pushing him away "My Sons!" Splinter cried as his sons continued to be pulled away from him, their calls for him broke his heart piece by piece.

"DADDA!"

"DADDY!"

"FATHER!"

Soon they disappeared around the corner. Splinters heart broke as he stopped fighting and just trudged along with the crowd.

 **Leo's P.O.V**

I watched helplessly as my father disappeared from view. Mikey was crying in my arms as we walked aimlessly down the crowded hallway I don't understand what was happening, why are these horrible men taking us away from our father?

Suddenly more of them appeared and grabbed Donnie and Raph and pulled them down different hallways, they struggled in their grasps. I was about to run after one of them but Mikey was ripped from my arms

"EO!" he cried louder as the man carried him away. I couldn't run after any of them, the crowd was too strong

"NO!" I yelled as tears formed in my eyes

First my Dad and now they're taking my brothers? Why? What did we ever do to them?

I was pushed into a room where they gave me a small card. I noticed two checkpoints near the bottom, one said **KILL** and the other said **TRANSPORT**. There was a checkmark next to transport.

Wait! Transport? Where?

Looking at the card again and saw I was being transported to... Bolivia?! No, no this had to be some mistake, right? I can't go to Bolivia. I just want to go home and be with my Dad and brothers again.

Unfortunately, I had no choice as the men dragged me to one of the many trains and shoved me inside. When I picked myself up the train doors closed and we began to move.

I looked at the train to see everyone else looked sad like me, I don't know why but I can tell that they were separated from their loved ones as well, I just... know.

I sighed and sat in one of the empty seats by myself. I couldn't stop thinking about my father, my brothers, and how I may never see them again. Tears leaked out of my eyes and I didn't hold them back, I crumbled the card I was given as I sobbed with my broken heart.

I feel like half of me has died today.

 **Raph's P.O.V.**

I struggled and tried to fight against the strong hands that held me.

I was beyond angry, I wanted to burn these people to oblivion but I could only make tiny flames right now. Plus this guy had leather gloves on so I could barely scorch him.

I didn't know where I was going or if my brothers were coming with me or not but I was not going to cry... I Won't!

One of those men forced a card into my hand and pushed me onto a train. Growling I pushed myself up and pounded on the steel doors trying to break it down, so far all I did was make it dent slightly. I groaned as I walked away from the door, I ignored the stares of the other people on board as I walked to the back of the train to find a seat

Once I sat down I looked at the card that was forcefully given to me. _Blah blah blah..._

Wait a Minute! I was being transferred to Detroit?! No Way! I had to find my family!

I looked out the window to see that we were already moving, looking around at the other passengers I didn't see my father or my brothers.

The card in my hand burned up and was soon reduced to ashes

I slumped back in my chair shaking, and before you asked I'm not crying. I'm not crying... Okay I'm crying

I want my family back.

 **Donnie's P.O.V.**

I know why this is happening, I don't know how... I just do.

We were all being transferred because we were mutants. They think we're dangerous, they're afraid of us, they just don't show it.

They hide their fear of aggression and think they're protecting the world by doing this, what do they know?

I didn't fight against the man cause I knew it was pointless, even if I did escape I wouldn't be able to find my family. Plus this man was bigger and stronger and I didn't have Raph's strength. I wonder if he's okay.

The man took me outside and shoved me to the ground.

"You can go home little one, your powers won't do this city much harm," the man said, I looked up at him in confusion. His eyes grew cold as glared angrily down at me "Shoo" he whispered before slamming the door.

I laid on the ground adjusting my glasses before standing up and brushing the dirt off of my clothes.

 _Home_ , the word seemed empty now and meaningless. What did he expect me to do? Go home without my father and brothers? No way.

I sighed as I knew I had no choice but I refused to go back hom... to the house by myself. No, I refuse to. I don't know where I'm going to go but I know that wherever I do, my family won't be there. I wiped my eyes and sniffed before taking a deep breath and began walking towards Manhattan

I'll figure this out, I always do.

 **Mikey's P.O.V.**

I want my Daddy! I want my Brothers! I want to go Home!

I kept crying as the mean man carried me down hallways after hallways, he then roughly held me in front of him

"Quiet Child!"

I sniffled and wiped my tears, I tried to keep it down so he wouldn't yell at me anymore. The meanie growled before continuing walking until we reached a large train.

"Whoa" I whispered looking around inside, the meanie placed me on a seat before leaving.

I sat patiently waiting for my brothers and daddy to come on the train too. A few more people came into the train, some were crying some were angry but none of them were my family.

I began to get really scared.

Suddenly the doors to the train closed and we were moving.

I began to cry as I realized I was going somewhere... without my family!

I wanted my Daddy to hug me and Leo to sing the sweet lullaby again so I won't feel sad anymore but I was alone, no one hugged me, no one sang to me and no one told me everything was gonna be fine.

I wanted to go home.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Splinter sat in a seat of a train heading to Japan, his face was stoic but his heart was broken.

They had stolen his sons from him without any hesitation, simply because they were different from everyone else.

Splinter reached into his pocket and pulled out an old photograph.

It was a picture of him and his sons, the picture was taken no more than a few months ago.

Splinter looked at his son's faces with sadness before turning into determination

"I will find you again my sons, no matter how long it takes and I will never lose any of you again," he vowed

Placing the picture back into his pocket he looked out the window at the world rushing by. He would not stop until he had found his sons again, and nothing was going to stop him.

 _ **Powers** :_

 _ **Leonardo Hamato**_

 **Powers:** Telepathy, Force Fields

 _ **Raphael Hamato**_

 **Powers:** Fire Manipulation, Enhanced Strength

 _ **Donatello Hamato**_

 **Powers:** Telekinesis, Enhanced Intelligence

 _ **Michelangelo Hamato**_

 **Powers:** Super Speed, Electrokinesis

 **So did this make you cry?**

 **I admit the law was stupid but it was all I could think of.**

 **The lullaby Leo sings is called _The Strength to Light Your Way_ from a movie called Albion the Enchanted Stallion, sung by Jennifer Morrison. It is absolutely beautiful, I recommend you listen to it. (:**

 **Chapter 3 will be up soon, Bye.**


	3. The Horrible New Life

**I'm using a character called Miyamoto Usagi in this story cause I've read a couple other fanfictions involving him and liked his relationship with Leo but I have not seen any episodes with him. So he will act as how I need him to, I apologize if you do not like it too much or if he is way Out-Of-Character.**

* * *

 **Location: Bolivia**

Leo was wandering through a village. It had been a few weeks since he was forced away from his home and stolen away from his family.

Within the few weeks, Leo had changed.

The happiness in his smile was gone and his eyes only held sorrow. He was skinnier from not eating properly and his clothes were covered in dirt. His head ached with the whispering voices of people's thoughts in his head, he was never properly taught how to tune them all out. Because of his appearance, not a lot of people paid that much attention to him. Leo was alone.

His stomach let out a low rumble. Leo groaned, he didn't have any food or money.

Looking around the village he saw a cart with mountains of fruit and vegetables on it. His stomach rumbled more and his mouth was watering. In a trance-like state, he began to approach the cart. Looking around he saw the cart owner wasn't paying attention. Leo hesitated, he knew better than to steal but he needed to eat.

After checking to make sure no one was watching he quickly reached out and grabbed a mango.

With a happy grin, Leo began to walk away... then a large hand grabbed his shoulder, he froze as a low angry voice whispered in his ear

"I hope you're planning to pay for that, boy!"

The vendor had returned and was not happy that someone had stolen from his cart. By the looks of the boy's' attire, he could tell that it was just another street rat, and he hated street rats! Leo sputtered trying to come up with an excuse but he couldn't think, he was weak from lack of food and his head was dizzy from all the voices. He could hear the vendor thoughts,

"Another Street Rat, another lesson to be taught,"

Leo's eyes widen as he realized what man meant, he pulled on his arm to free himself but the man was stronger. "THIEF!" the man shouted pulling Leo closer, he pinned the young boy's arm against the cart as he pulled out a large knife "Do you know the price for stealing?!" the man shouted

Leo clenched his eyes shut and waited for the pain... suddenly there was a howl of pain but it was not Leo's

Leo opened his eyes to see that the vendor had let go of his arm, and there was an arrow in the man's shoulder. A huge gasp came from the people in the village, as Leo turned he saw a tall figure in a blue cloak and hood walking towards him. The man was holding a bow.

Suddenly Leo's eyes went blurry and his mind became fuzzy. The lack of food and sleep was catching up to him and he passed out onto the ground.

The last thing he saw was the hooded figure standing over him, then he blacked out.

* * *

When Leo woke up again, he was somewhere different. A large vast forest. Large trees surrounded him, like bars to a cage.

He was lying down on the hard dirt ground, where a few feet away from him was the hooded figure.

His cloak was gone revealing a man, with long pale blonde hair, pulled back into a ponytail. The man had a blue kimono shirt and baggy black pants on. Leo noticed swords attached to the man's belt.

For a moment the two remained silent until the man handed Leo a bowl of water. Leo looked at him unsure of what to do

"Drink," the man said, Leo cautiously reached out for the bowl and did as the man said. When the bowl was empty, Leo placed it on the ground and pulled himself up to a sitting position.

"Thank you," Leo said softly "For stopping that man,"

The man moved to sit in front of Leo "You shouldn't have to steal to survive."

Leo sighed and looked down "I'm sorry," the boy said softly

"You don't have to apologize for surviving, you need to be taught to do it properly," Leo looked up at the man with confusion

"My name is Miyamoto Usagi and I will teach you."

"I'm Leonardo," the young boy replied

Usagi nodded before pulling out his bow and handing it to Leo

"To survive you must remember this: The life you had before, is gone. If you keep looking back on who you were, on the life you left behind, you will not survive. Understood?"

Leo nodded, scared of what the future has in store for him.

* * *

 **Location: Detroit**

Raph was leaning against the wall of an alleyway, hidden in the shadows.

He watched all the people walk by him, looking out for something. Just then a woman carrying multiple bags of grocery walked past him, Raph watched her for a moment before following her.

Raph followed behind the women at a distance to not raise suspicion but he gradually picked up his pace until he was right next to her. The lady was distracted so she didn't notice the young boy next to her. After a while, Raph reached into one of her bags and pulled out a candy bar and a pack of peanut butter crackers.

With a triumphant grin, Raph disappeared down another alley. Just as he was about to enjoy his snacks, the alarms for the building next to him began to go off.

It was a bank, someone had stolen from it!

Raph was about to leave before the cops showed up, when suddenly further down the alley a white van was racing towards him! The snacks fell out of his hands as Raph froze in place. When it became obvious the van was not gonna stop in time, the boy flinched and prepared for impact.

The people inside the car finally noticed the boy but they couldn't stop in time. The front of the vehicle smashed into the boy's body, but instead of the van crushing the boy, the roles were reversed. The part of the van that had hit the boy was immediately destroyed and damaged, it was as if the boy was made purely of metal!

While Raph was not thrown away and had received very little damage, the impact of the crash still hurt him and he passed out in pain.

Three people that were inside the van jumped out to see what had damaged their van, they were surprised to see it was a child. One unique thing stood out about the three men, they all had a purple dragon tattoo wrapping around their arms.

"What'd we hit?" one yelled

"It's a kid!" another responded, "He must be a mutant, he totaled the car!"

"He's out! I think he's dead" the last one said.

"We can't leave a dead body here!"

"What do we do with it?"

"Just take it with us! We'll figure it out later!"

One of the burglars grabbed Raph and threw him in the back of the van with the pile of stolen money, two of the men slammed the door shut and raced into the van. Just as the cops arrived, they were gone, along with Raphael.

"I don't think he's dead," the biggest one said, "What do we do with him?"

"We saved his life right? He works for us now" the one driving responded "A mutant on our side might do us some good,"

"His powers will make a valuable part of the team,"

Raph laid unconscious in the back of the van, a deep long bleeding cut was over the boy's right eyebrow. It would heal but a scar would remain there for the rest of his life. As Raph slept he was unaware of his new enrollment into the street gang: _The Purple Dragons._

* * *

 **Location: New York**

Donnie was digging through a trash can that was standing on the sidewalk of New York.

His clothes hung off his frail body and the right lens of his glasses was slightly cracked.

The boy sighed when he saw the only food inside was a rotten apple core. He tossed it back into the trash and walked down the sidewalk.

Across the street, he saw a boy with his father and younger sister waiting for the bus. Donnie smiled at the sight before his face saddened and he continued walking.

Looking up at the sky, he saw a window to an apartment building was open. Donnie stopped just below the window, looking at his surroundings he could not find a way to reach the window.

Actually, that was a lie, he had one way.

After checking to see if anyone was watching, Donnie closed his eyes in concentration. Slowly, the boy was being lifted into the air, closer to the open window. A couple of times, the boys face scrunched up in pain but he didn't stop.

Soon Donnie had reached the window, peeking inside he was happy to see no one then very carefully he landed inside.

It was a nice looking home, pictures of a man and what seemed to be his daughter hung on the walls.

On the kitchen table was a bowl full of fruits, Donnie rushed over with water filling his mouth. The boy grabbed an apple and bit into it eagerly, his taste buds exploded with the flavor.

Suddenly he sensed something behind him, Donnie quickly spun around and saw a young girl around his age behind him. She had reddish-orange hair pulled into a small ponytail on top of her head, and she held a lamp in her hands probably to protect herself against the intruder.

Donnie noticed that this was the same girl from the pictures on the wall.

"Who are you?" she demanded, "What do you want?!"

"I-I'm sorry" Donnie stammered "I- I was just..."

The girl then noticed the half eaten apple in the boy's hands and how he was covered in dirt. Her face softened as she placed the lamp on the table again.

"You're hungry," She realized, ashamed Donnie nodded. To his surprise, she picked up the fruit bowl before handing it to him, "Here, take as much as you'd like."

Donnie looked at her confused, "Really?"

The girl held the bread out more and smiled sweetly, "Well, I'm not about to let you go hungry."

"Thank you," Donnie gasped taking the bowl before smiling gratefully, "I'm Donatello but everybody calls me Donnie."

The girl smiled sweetly, "My name is-"

"April?" a male voice interrupted her. A grown man came into the room, he had the same hair as the girl so Donnie could tell that he was her father. When the man saw Donnie, he rushed over to April and pulled her close, "Who are you?"

April broke away and stood protectively in front of Donnie, "It's okay Dad, he wasn't hurting me. He was just hungry"

The man took in his daughter's words before turning to Donnie again, "Where's your family?" he asked

Donnie's face saddened but he answered, "Gone, sir"

April's face saddens as well and she looked at her father pleadingly, "Can he stay with us, daddy? Please?"

The older man looked at his daughter's pleading face to Donnie's skinny appearance, he sighed as he made up his mind, "Yes, he may stay with us"

Donnie's face broke into a happy grin as April jumped up and down excitedly, "Thank you, sir," Donnie said

"It's Kirby actually, Kirby O'Neil. Welcome to our home." Mr. O'Neil said with a smile.

April ran over and gave Donnie a hug, "Welcome to the family, Donnie!"

Donnie was shocked at first before hugging her back.

* * *

 **Location: Colombia**

Mikey was seated on a small bench in the park eating a small granola bar. A kind lady saw him walking around sad and hungry and she gave it to him.

The young boy had finished half of his snack and placed the rest in his pocket. He then rubbed his eyes, he was tired. He had walked a lot today in hopes that he would find his family again.

Soon the boy couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, Mikey laid down on the bench and closed his eyes. As his tired mind drifted away, Mikey hummed Leo's lullaby. He did this every time he went to sleep so he would never forget it.

A few feet away from the slumbering boy, two mysterious men stood in the shadows of the park. Their names were Chris Bradford and Xever Montes. They were mutants as well, and the leaders of an underground tournament center. They searched for new mutants to put into the tournament.

A small pear-shaped machine in Xever's hand began to beep, it was designed to detect mutants.

The two followed the machine to a young boy sleeping on a bench. The two men smirked at each other, Bradford then took the boy into his arms and the two men walked out of the park.

A new competitor in their hands, the younger ones were always the easiest to twist.

* * *

When Mikey woke up again, he had no idea where he was.

Instead of waking up in the beautiful park, he woke up in a dark room. A single light bulb lite up the room but not entirely.

Mikey pulled himself up and walked around the room, with the limited light the room provided he was able to find a door. He pushed and pulled but the door wouldn't open. It was as if someone didn't want him to leave this place. Mikey sighed then he heard something behind him, he quickly spun around.

"Who's there?" he asked, he only got small growling for a response. He then noticed a pair of eyes watching him from one of the shadowy corners of the room. "You don't have to be afraid," Mikey said.

"I am not afraid," the shadow man responded.

"Then why don't come out?"

"Because you'll be afraid,"

"No, I won't," Mikey insisted

"Yes, you will. Everyone gets afraid" the voice said, he sounded... sad.

"I won't, I promise," Mikey said with another cute smile.

The shadow man seemed to think about it before slowly coming out to the light. The man was revealed to be a mutant but not like any mutant Mikey has ever seen. The mutant was a teenager around the age of 19 or so, with dark skin, and he wasn't exactly human.

His eyes were silted like a reptile, and half of his head was shaved, his hair was black and long enough to cover half of his face. For the part of his head that was shaven, instead of skin... there was scales. Alligator scales to be exact. The scales ran down his neck and spread across his shoulder blades before stopping. His black tank top had ripped sleeves that revealed his muscular arms, his arms were covered with brown wrappings that stopped at his wrists, where sharp claw-like nails poked out of his fingers. The mutant wore dark jeans that stopped at his shins and were torn on his knees. His legs were also covered with wrappings and sharp nails replaced his toenails. On top of it all, an alligator tail came out of his back and trailed on the floor behind him.

Thick metal cuffs were around his wrists and held him to the wall.

Mikey stared at the mutant before smiling, which confused the mutant.

"You're not... scared of me?" the mutant asked. Mikey shook his head in response

"I think you look cool,"

The mutant looked confused again before slightly smiling. Mikey noticed fangs in the mutant's mouth, even cooler.

"I'm Mikey, what's your name?" The mutant than saddened

"I do not have one."

Mikey frowned for a moment before smiling again, "That's alright, I'll just give you one," Mikey said before walking closer to the mutant and examining him. Mikey used his speed to get into different angles to study the mutant from head to tail. The young boy's speed surprised the older mutant but then again if the boy wasn't a mutant he wouldn't be here. Finally, Mikey stepped back with a happy grin "How about... Leatherhead!"

"Leatherhead it is," The newly named mutant smiled, Mikey smiled that he made his new friend happy then he thought of something

"So where's your family?" Leatherhead frowned and looked away, Mikey sensed his sudden mood change "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer," the young boy then reached into his pocket and pulled out his half-eaten granola bar before holding it out to the older mutant, "Here you go."

Leatherhead eagerly grabbed the snack and devoured it. Mikey sat against the wall next to the mutant and fell back asleep.

Subconsciously, Leatherhead wrapped his tail around the boy. He knew he had to get Mikey out of this place, the boy was too young to withstand the horrors and torture of this place.

He would get the boy out of here, even if it cost him his own life.

* * *

 **5 years later...**

* * *

 **Location: Bolivia, Amazon Forest**

A single brown forest rabbit was seen in the clearing of the forest. It nibbled on the flowers and grass in the garden area.

 _SWISH!_

An arrow flew right past the rabbit and hit the tree next to it. The rabbit quickly began to run away in fear. The animal made it a few feet when another arrow hit it right in the chest, killing it instantly.

Usagi walked out from behind a tree holding his bow, he was the one who had killed the rabbit.

"You missed, almost cost us dinner," the man said to the person walking up behind him

11-year-old Leonardo quickly caught up with his teacher.

Over the years in the forest, Leo had changed. His blue pajama shirt now had no sleeves and his pants were covered in mud and dirt. He had grown taller but his eyes held seriousness now. Through the years he had learned to fight and was currently learning to shoot.

Keyword: _"Learning"_

"I almost had it, I'm still learning," Leo said as he stood next to Usagi

Usagi then began to cough deeply, Leo looked at his teacher and friend with concern, "Are you okay Usagi?" the boy asked placing his hand on the man's back, the man had been sick for weeks now.

"I'll be fine Leonardo," Usagi said suppressing his coughs and straightening up "Go and fetch the animal,"

Leo looked at Usagi with concern, he could tell the man was hiding how sick he truly was but he did not tell him. Usagi even managed to keep Leo from peeping into his mind, so Leo just walked deeper into the woods to fetch the rabbit

After a few feet, he found the bloody rabbit with the arrow sticking from its chest. Leo knelled in front of the rabbit to do as he was taught. Usagi says that animals were honorable creatures and deserved just a good a farewell as humans do. After saying his respect, Leo gently pulled the arrow from the body. He placed the arrow back into his pack and picked up the rabbit from its feet. He stood up and walked back towards Usagi.

As Leo walked he heard coughing, terrible coughing! He quickened his pace and found Usagi on the ground clutching his chest in pain. Leo dropped the rabbit and kneeled next to the man, "Usagi! Are you okay?" Leo almost kicked himself, of course he wasn't okay! Usagi began to gasp for air "I'll get the healing herbs!"

Leo stood up to run to the campsite when Usagi grabbed his arm and pulled him back "No... no... won't... do much... good" Usagi gasped out.

"There must be something I can do!" Leo said desperately, Usagi sat against a tree as he took in shallow breaths and gently grasp Leo's hands.

"Just... stay with... me"

Leo nodded and sat next to the man as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Usagi's breaths became slower and shallower, just then he placed his bow into Leo's lap, "...survive..." the man said as his eyes closed and his breathing stopped.

Leo let out a shaky sob, burying his face in the man's shoulder.

* * *

It was now the end of the day.

Leo stood in front of a makeshift grave. A large stone that Leo had found stood on top of the dirt. He had used his arrows to carve words onto the stone:Usagi

Leo bowed to the grave. "Thank you, my friend. For teaching me to survive." Leo then stood up, with Usagi's bow in his hand and his swords attached to his belt.

* * *

 **Location: Detroit, First Bank of America**

It was nighttime in the city.

At the edge of town, a bank stood. With a familiar white van was parked outside. Suddenly a loud explosion came from inside the bank.

Inside the bank, the Purple Dragons were walking out of a demolished safe with bags of money in their hands

"Who knew withdrawing money from a bank could be so easy" Fong laughed,

Just then, a security guard stood in front of the entrance with his gun pointed out, "Freeze!"

The Purple Dragons did stop in their tracks but they did not seem afraid. In fact, they seemed amused

"Get him, Flames!" Sid said

A now 10 and a half-year-old Raph then walked out of the destruction to the light. He had a red t-shirt underneath a black vest and dark jeans. Along his arms were bruises and scorch marks from his training sessions.

The guard looked at Raph with confusion wondering why a child would be a street gangs defense?

He got his answer when a fireball formed in Raph's hand and suddenly came flying at him like a cannonball. The flame hit the guard square in the chest and knocked him back, his gun fell to the ground. Raph walked up to the security guard, grabbed him by the neck and pinned him against the wall. The guard began to gasp for air as Raph's grip tightened around his throat.

"Go on, kid. End it!" Fong shouted out as the other two began to put the money into the van.

Raph's sharp green eyes hardened as he watched the guards eyes roll towards the ceiling and life slowly fades from it.

Just as the officer was about to take his last breath, Raph's eyes softened and he let the man go. The officer fell to the ground grasping his neck and taking in big breaths.

Raph stood there shaking and breathing shallow breaths when he was slapped hard on the back of his head, "Idiot!" Fong hissed as Raph rubbed the back of his head.

Just then the sound of police sirens drew closer to the bank.

Fong and Raph began to make a run for it, Raph suddenly tripped and fell to the ground. Looking down, he saw the guard had grabbed onto his ankle. Raph kicked and struggled but he couldn't escape the man's grip. Looking up, he saw that Fong was already gone and the sound of a van pulling away filled the air.

Raph stopped struggling as realization filled his head: _They left him_. They forced him into a crime and now he was going to pay the price.

More cops entered the bank as Raph was forced to his feet by the security guard.

"You're under arrest, for public destruction, robbery, and attempted murder," the man said as he began to drag Raph outside.

"You're arresting a child?" a cop asked.

"He's no ordinary child," the guard said as another cop began to Raph's wrists, "He's a mutant. He almost killed me in there."

The cops began to tell Raph his rights but he didn't listen. Soon he was placed in the back of a squad car and they drove him towards the station.

Who knows what punishment awaited him.

* * *

 **Location: New York, O'Neil Residence**

10-year-old Donnie was sitting on the couch next to April.

Over the years, April had made Donnie feel like he was a part of their family. Donnie was happy that they didn't find him freaky because of his powers.

Right now the two were watching a movie called, A Monster in Paris.

April seemed to love the music while Donnie paid attention to how awful the town treated Francoeur the Flea to how well Lucille accepted him after she had seen his true colors. Donnie wondered if that was how April looked at him when they first meet, a monster before she realized he was a homeless hungry orphan.

April noticed Donnie's sudden change in mood and paused the movie

"Are you okay Donnie?" she asked, snapping Donnie from his thoughts

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," April raised her eyebrow, obviously not convinced. Donnie sighed "Do you think the world will learn to accept mutants one day?"

"I hope so, it may take some time but you never know,"

Donnie nodded before saying something he never said out loud before "Do you think if that happens... I'll find my family again?"

April smiled and took Donnie's hand into her own, "I think you will even if they don't."

Just then, there was a hard knocking on the door catching the attention of the two. Kirby opened the front door, three identical looking men in tuxedos were on the other side.

"Kirby O'Neil?" the one up front asked, Kirby nodded

As the men began talking to Kirby, April and Donnie peeked from around the couch to see what was going on.

"We believe you have a dangerous power that we are in need of," the man said

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about" Kirby protested

"According to records, you found it nearly five years ago, it could be extremely dangerous and we are here to contain him."

Donnie's eyes widen as he realized what - or rather who - they were talking about, him!

"A dangerous power? What do you think it is?" April whispered to Donnie before looking over to see him slowly get off the couch, "Donnie?"

"Dangerous Power? I believe your mist-"

"Are you talking about me?" Donnie's soft voice interrupted, Kirby and the three men turned towards the boy.

"Are you-" the man stopped to check something on a piece of paper he was holding "Donatello Hamato?" Donnie nodded slowly, "You have to come with us."

Donnie nodded and started to walk into the hallway when he was stopped by Kirby, "Wait, first of all, this is a child, not an object. Secondly, what do you plan on doing with him?"

"His powers are dangerous and need to be properly treated,"

Donnie looked down at his hands, was he dangerous?

"Properly treated? You make it sound like a disease," Before Kirby could continue, Donnie gently placed his hand on his arm.

"It's okay Mr. O'Neil," he said stepping around him.

April saw what Donnie was doing and ran forward and grabbed his hand, "Donnie please, don't do this!"

"I have to, if I really am dangerous then I have to go,"

"No, no, no please Donnie," April pleaded with tears forming in her eyes. One of the tuxedo men grabbed Donnie by his arm and began to pull him out to the hallway.

"Thank you, April. For making me a part of your family," Reluctantly, Donnie pulled his hand from April's and followed the men outside April leaned into her father's embrace crying at the loss of her best friend.

Outside the apartment, Donnie was put in the back of a white van. Suddenly one of the men grabbed him and placed a towel over his mouth. Donnie struggled until he began to grow sleepy.

His body became sluggish and his mind went numb as he fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Location: TCRI**

When Donnie woke up he saw that he was in a gray room.

The boy tried to stand up from the chair he was in but his wrists and ankles were bonded tightly.

Just then a door opened and a man walked into the room. The man had dark skin, black hair, and glasses. He was also wearing a lab coat so Donnie could tell he was a scientist, his ID Badge said: Baxter Stockman.

The scientist walked over to Donnie and stood in front of him "So, you're the mutant?"

"Who are you?" Donnie asked shakily

"The man who shall answer this world's most powerful question; how do mutants work?" the man said with pride, "Out of every mutant in New York, you were found to have the most powerful mind in existence. The power to destroy with a flick of the wrist,"

Donnie grew very frightened, how mutants work? Really? Even his intelligence couldn't tell him that!"How do you plan on doing that? Exactly?"

"I have my ways" Stockman smirked before moving towards a control board in the corner of the room.

Just then a helmet was slowly being lowered from the roof towards the young mutants head. With the resistance, Donnie was unable to flinch away far enough to avoid the helmet being placed on his head.

As soon as the helmet was secured on the boy's head, a strap went under his chin to keep the machine secured tightly. The weight of the machine on Donnie's head was a little heavy and he couldn't see because the helmet covered his eyes.

"Let's find out just how powerful your brain really is,"

Donnie was practically hyperventilating as Stockman began pressing buttons, "Let's get started, shall we?"

The electric humming that came from the helmet was drowned out by the boy's screams of pain.

* * *

 **Location: Colombia, Underground Mutant Tournament**

Leatherhead sat on the cold ground of the cell, he had grown taller and stronger but his arms were covered in scars and a large one was on his chest, over where his heart will be.

Because of his large and intimidating figure, he was often forced into fights against big mutants. Whenever he was back in his cell he would always plan on how he and his new friend would escape.

Mikey was now 9-years-old, he had grown only a few inches. He still hasn't participated in the fights but it was just a matter of time until Bradford and Xever decided to put him in. Leatherhead refused to let that happen, the time to escape was now!

"Are you ready, my friend?"

"Yeah!" Mikey said excitedly.

"Good, now lie down,"

Mikey nodded and laid on the ground to pretend to be asleep as Leatherhead stood against the wall.

Outside the room, the sound of the door being unlocked was heard. Right on schedule, another worker was here to deliver the small portion of food the fighters were given each week.

The mutant was named Snake, green vines grew out of his arms and circled around his body. His mutation was plant control.

Leatherhead stood against the wall with his tail protectively wrapped around Michelangelo. He kept his hands behind his back and he used his claws to pick the lock.

Snake placed the tray of food on the ground and was about to leave when something caught his eye. The part of the wall where the chains attached to had a large hole.

The cuffs around the Leatherheads wrists unlocked, the chains lead to the ground where the missing of bricks was tied to the end.

"Where are the bricks?" he asked turning to the mutant

"Right... HERE!" Leatherhead yelled swinging the chain and slamming the bricks against Snakes head, knocking him out instantly.

Mikey opened one of his eyes in time to see Snake fall to the ground. Leatherhead gently picked up the boy into his muscular arms so he wouldn't have to see the blood leak out of the wound on his head.

"Be very quiet, my friend," the older mutant whispered, Mikey nodded and buried his head into the man's scaly shoulder.

Leatherhead slowly tiptoed out of the cell before silently shutting the door. With adrenaline, the older mutant walked down the hallways as stealthily as possible.

Just then Bradford appeared at the end of the hallway, Leatherhead froze mid-step and held Mikey tighter in his arms.

The man had his back turned to the escapers so Leatherhead slowly began to back away and form a new plan. However, the gator man failed to notice how close gis tail was to a large box so he couldn't stop the impact in time.

Bradford, with his enhanced hearing, heard the racket and turned around just in time to see Leatherhead running quickly down the hallway.

"Stop them, they're escaping!"

Leatherhead kept running down multiple hallways and pipes on the walls until they reached a large room far from the fighting arena.

A drain pipe was against the wall and a big hole filled with water was on the ground. Even from far away, Leatherhead could hear the other mutants racing towards them.

The older mutant gently placed Mikey safely behind a large boulder. The man then pressed his finger to his lips in a shushing motion and the young boy nodded.

At that moment, a large crowd of angry staff appeared with electric poking sticks in all their arms.

At the sight of the weapons, Leatherhead's eyes clouded over and became white as he bared his teeth and charged at the mutants. He used his tail to smash them against the wall and his claws to maul them.

Mikey sat against the wall watching the fight with horror, just then a small pebble landed on the boy's head. Looking up he saw the roof was crumbling and slowly coming apart

"Leatherhead! We gotta go!"

Leatherhead was caught up in his rage that he didn't hear Mikey or noticed the roof falling in. Another mutant body-slammed the gator-man to the ground and he went unconscious.

Mikey looked around the room and noticed a wheel attached to the large drain pipe, he got an idea. Using his speed he quickly placed Leatherhead in front of the drain pipe, pushed all the other mutants aside and stood in front of the wheel.

Leatherhead was slowly coming too, he heard Michelangelo call out to him.

"Leatherhead! Get Out Of Here!" Mikey yelled, he saw Bradford and Xever come towards him, "Save Yourself!" Mikey then turned the wheel.

A giant wave of water then came out of the pipe towards Leatherhead! The older mutant sat up and saw Bradford grab Mikey.

"Michelangelo!" Leatherhead stood up to help but the wave was faster. It scooped him up and pushed him down to the sewers.

.

.

.

Leatherhead snapped awake before bending over and coughing out all the water that was in his lungs.

Looking around he saw he was in some type of sewer... and he was alone.

"Michelangelo?" he called out, no answer "Michelangelo!" Leatherhead kept calling the boy's name even though he knew the truth. The boy didn't escape with him.

 _LeatherHead! Get Out Of Here! Save Yourself!_ the boys' voice echoed in his head.

 _He saved me!_ Leatherhead realized, the boy could have run off but he saved him! A Monster.

Another memory resurfaced in his mind: _"Maybe you just think you're a monster because everybody treats you that way,"_ the kind child's voice said.

"Thank you, Michelangelo," Leatherhead said aloud "I shall never be able to repay this debt."

* * *

Mikey was pushed down harshly to the ground in front of Bradford and Xever

"What do you think we should do with him?" Bradford growled as Mikey cowered on the ground

"Put him in a fight, we'll let the competitors decide his fate" Xever answered

Mikey was scared, every time Leatherhead came back from a fight he was covered in blood and bruises.

He knew he had no choice but at least Leatherhead was somewhere safe.

* * *

 _ **Powers:**_

 **Leatherhead:**

 ** _Powers:_ **Gator Abilities, Appearance _(Sharp Teeth, Claws, Gator Eyes, and Tail)_

 ** _Chris Bradford:_**

 **Powers:** Dog Abilities, Transformation

 ** _Xever:_**

 **Powers:** Fish communication, Able to breathe underwater

 ** _Baxter Stockman_**

 **Powers:** Technopathy


	4. Cerebro Hunt

**This chapter takes place 5 years after the last one.**

 **Leo - 16 years, Raph - 15 1/2 years, Donnie - 15 years, Mikey - 14 years**.

 _Italic Words_ = Thoughts

 **Enjoy**

* * *

10 years.

It had been 10 years since Splinter had last seen his sons.

Through time, he had found a large mansion and turned it into a school. A school for the gifted and a home for mutants.

At first, his objective was to find his sons but then he realized that there were more mutants just like them. Lost in the world without any guidance, without a family, and Splinter was determined to help all he could, as well as his sons.

Over the years he made friends with other mutants, ones that were lost and in need of sanctuary and others that were willing to help him with the school and to find his sons.

Splinter meet and befriended four mutants: Mr. Kurtzman, Slash, Dr. Rockwell, and Leatherhead.

Recently Dr. Rockwell had been making a machine that would help Splinter find his sons. He never said what it was or what it would do. He just said it would help him and Splinter has complete trust in him.

Splinter was in his office looking at the photograph of him and his sons. He was so close to having them back, to having his family again.

Just then there was a knock on the door, looking away from the picture Splinter saw Leatherhead was at the door.

"Pardon me sir but Rockwell says it's ready."

Splinter placed the picture in the drawer on his desk and stood up to follow Leatherhead.

In the center room of the mansion, all the other mutants stood there with Dr. Rockwell. Everyone was excited to see what the man had created.

Once Splinter had arrived Rockwell was finally ready to show his invention. "Please follow me," the intelligent mutant said. Without further hesitation, he leads all the mutants to the sub basement of the mansion.

At the end of the long gray hallway was a giant round metal door.

Rockwell punched the code into the keyboard next to the door and stepped aside as it opened.

"Gentlemen, I present to you: Cerebro!"

The door moved to reveal a long platform that leads halfway to the center of a blue circular room. A control booth stood at the end of the platform. Splinter and the rest of the men stared at the room in awe as Rockwell lead them to the edge.

"I invented this machine to amplify your telepathic ability," Rockwell said as he began to press buttons on the machine and it began to glow blue "With this new level you will be able to connect with every human and mutant in the world," Rockwell then handed Splinter the helmet "Including your sons."

Splinter was about to grasp the helmet when Mr. Kurtzman stopped him.

"Before you go looking for your sons, how do you know it works? Shouldn't we do a test?"

Rockwell was about to protest when Splinter grabbed the helmet, "I trust you, my friend," he said as he placed the helmet on his head "Now, let's find my sons."

Rockwell nodded as Slash, Leatherhead, and Kurtzman all took a step back and Splinter stood there, ready to find his sons.

"Your mind will be stretched across the whole world, it may create some discomfort. It's not too late to back out-"

Splinter then gave him a hard look as Rockwell got the hint and started up the machine. The helmet on Splinters head began to glow a light blue as the machine began to work.

Just then the walls fell away and the room became a dark abyss, suddenly the room was filled with small white glowing ghosts of all the people in the world, whispers filled the air.

Splinters face tightened in pain for a few seconds before he took a deep breath amd relaxed with the feeling.

"What are all these?" Slash asked amazed at the sight.

"These are all the humans of the world," Rockwell said just as the room tur ed from blue to red. Some of the people disappeared, the ones that remained now glowed red as well, "and these are all the mutants."

Splinter looked at all the people, four of them were his sons "How do I know which one is my son?" he asked Rockwell.

"Focus your mind, think of the one you want to find and concentrate only on him."

Splinter then closed his eyes and he thought of his eldest son.

All the red mutant began to move as Cerebro made its way to Bolivia. All the mutants there faded away until only one boy stood out.

"Leonardo" Splinter whispered as tears formed in his eyes, his son had grown so much through the years. Leo's thoughts echoed in his mind.

 _Another noble sacrifice so that I may live another day. I wonder what Usagi would think of me? If he was here today that is._

Not only did Splinter hear Leo's thoughts, he felt his pain. His sorrow, his loss of a dear friend and the impact it left on his heart.

Rockwell then stood next to him "Is it working?" Splinter collected himself and nodded "Good, where is he?"

"Bolivia, in the forest" Splinter responded. Kurtzman then stepped up.

"I will fetch the boy," he said, Splinter turned towards the man in surprise "You need to stay here and find your other sons and the students. It would be no problem at all"

Splinter was hesitant he felt that he should be the one to find his sons but his friend was right. He needed to find the rest of his sons and the students to attend his school so he nodded and Kurtzman left for Bolivia.

Splinter stared at the vision of his son once again and sighed as he reminded himself he would see Leonardo again and he let his mind drift away from Leo.

Splinter then focused his mind on finding his next son

Cerebro once again began to travel in the direction of the boy, it made its way to Detroit as another vision of a lone grown boy.

Raphael, Splinter could feel the betrayal in his son's past and the anger he uses to cover it up with. What confused Splinter most was the fact that his son was in... prison?

 _Another day bites the dust. I want out! I want to get out of here! Then what, moron? Where will you even go?_ "

Splinter felt such sorrow for his second oldest, he seemed to have lost his trust in others but another emotion laid in the back of Raphael's mind. Fear, anger, and sadness all mixed into one.

"This one's trouble," Slash said as he saw where Raph's current coordinates were, "I can handle it." With that said the man made his way out of the sub-basement.

Raphael and Detroit faded away and Cerebro made its way to the next boys' destination.

As soon as Splinter entered the mind of his third son, tears filled his eyes and he clenched his fist. He felt all the pain that Donatello held, physically and mentally. Splinter couldn't believe it, they had tortured his son for 5 years because he was a mutant.

" _I can't take much more of this, it won't be long until they kill me. Then the pain will stop. Then I'll be free._ "

Donatello was truly traumatized from this horrific experience, the scars on his arms will heal but his real pain was inside.

"A laboratory?!" Rockwell gasped when he saw the coordinates, he knew too well the pain and horrors of being a lab rat for the curiosity of scientists.

"It won't be easy but I will do all I can to bring your boy home." Rockwell promised before swiftly walking out the Cerebro room as well, leaving the remaining two men.

Splinter knew he could only heal the pain outside of Donatello, internally it will be harder and may require the help of his brothers. Even if they have their own pain to recover from.

Splinter then focused on finding his last son, Donatello and the New York population faded away and flew towards Colombia.

Leatherheads eyes narrowed as he noticed something familiar about the location.

Splinter was very confused, his youngest was part of some type of mutant competition gang, his confusion quickly turned to anger as he felt Michelangelo was not competing willingly

" _That mutant really packed a punch today, I don't know if I can face him again or anyone for that matter. I just want out._ "

While his son was physically and verbally abused for many years now, he managed to hang onto his happy memories of his family and hope.

"Michelangelo!" Leatherhead gasped as he recognized the now teen.

"You know my son?" Splinter asked turning to the alligator mutant, who had guilt in his eyes.

Leather hesitated to answer but he knew he was caught, "A long time ago, we were friends, cellmates in the prison he is in now. He risked his life to save me, I didn't know he made it as well. One of the greatest regrets of my life and a debt I wish to repay."

Leatherhead bowed his head and waited for Splinter to yell at him, demanding to know why he had left his son behind and why he didn't save him. It never came.

Instead, a gentle hand was on his shoulder, looking up he saw Splinter was not mad at him.

"We have no control over all things in life, you could not have prevented what has happened. If you could not save my son before then please save him now."

Leatherhead nodded before leaving the sub-basement as well, to right his wrong.

Splinter was left alone in Cerebro, feeling excited and happy. His sons were finally going to be back where they belong: home.

* * *

 ** _Powers:_**

 _Mr. Kurtzman:_

Powers: Hologram Projection

 _Slash:_

Powers: Strength, Shape-Shifting

 _Dr. Rockwell:_

Powers: Empathy, Telepathy, Telekinesis

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **In the next chapter, the four Mutanimals will reveal their powers. Yes, I realize Kurtzman isn't technically a Mutanimal but it would have been weird to send Pigeon Pete to Leo**.

 **:P**

 **I know it makes sense for Splinter to find his sons but I kinda have something planned for the four of them during the rescue, so... not sorry _(Please don't kill me)_**

 **See ya next chapter** **, don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Love you all!**


	5. Mutanimals to the Rescue!

**Hey Nerds!**

 **Check out this amazing fanart someone made for me!**

 **Poor bois by DR34M-D4NC3R**

* * *

 **Location: Bolivia** **, Amazon Forest**

Heavy rain poured down over the grand forest of the Amazon. Deep within, on the edge of a rocky cliff, was Leonardo.

Leo was on his knees, meditating in the rain. His eyes were closed as his mind was at peace.

The now-grown boy wore a blue hoodie sweater with both of the sleeves torn off, a tight black long-sleeved undershirt and a pair of ripped jeans. Bandages were wrapped around his bare feet and hands.

Strapped to his back was the bow that Usagi had given to him so long ago.

A black quiver full of handmade arrows was leaning against a nearby tree along with Usagi's sword.

Even while he had his hood pulled on, above Leos' head was a force field that protected him from the rain.

A sound of a twig breaking caused Leo's eyes to snap open. His midnight irises were now darker than what they once were, they reflected his hardened soul.

Listening carefully, Leo could hear something coming towards him from behind.

Fast as a serpent, the young man spun around, one leg perched in front of him as he pulled out his bow and an arrow.

Above him, the force field disappeared as Leo aimed at his supposed attacker.

It turned out to be a man in a suit and hat, he held an umbrella to shield him from the rain.

He didn't seem like a threat but Leo didn't lower his arrow.

"Who are you?" Leo growled, "What are you doing so deep in the Amazon?"

"I could ask the same of you," the man answers not seeming at all intimidated by the weapon pointed at him.

"I live here," Leo answered simply

The man nodded almost understandingly, "Tell me something, do you recognize this man?"

The man then held out his hand and in the center of his palm came a pale grey glow and from the glow, a hologram.

Leo stepped back in surprise as the man's hologram began to form a shape, _A mutant,_ he realized.

The hologram showed a man, one that made Leo's harden eyes soften for the first time in years and he lowered the arrow just slightly.

"Father?"

This was the first time in a decade that Leo saw his father, apart from his longing dreams. A horrid thought filled his mind and his harden eyes returned and he raised the arrow back up, "What have you done with him!?"

"Easy soldier," Kurtzman said, still not afraid of the weapon that could pierce his heart. The man lowered his hand and the image of Splinter disappeared.

Leo narrowed his eyes and the man smirked, "I find it very rude for someone to read my mind without my permission,"

The young boy's eyes widened, "How did you..."

"Your father did the same to me when we first meet,"

Leos eyes widened, "You know my father?"

"Yes," the older man nodded, "In fact, he sent me here and tell you: it's time for you to come home,"

The jungle boys hands began to shake at that last word, _home?_

All his life, he dreamt of leaving the jungle but he knew he couldn't. Home just wouldn't be home if he didn't have his whole family.

"If..." Leo began with a small sniff, "If he really wants me back, why didn't he come himself?"

Kurtzman smiled reassuringly, "He wanted to, believe me, he really wanted to. But he had to find your brothers first,"

Leo's head snapped up in surprise, "My brothers? They... they're alive? They're okay?" he breathed out as tears dribbled from his midnight irises.

"Yes, they're okay, and they're waiting for you,"

A shaky breath came out of the boy's mouth and his knees almost buckled but he refused to look weak in front of someone.

After taking several deep breaths, the young mutant turned back towards Mr. Kurtzman and nodded.

* * *

 **Location: Detroit, Wayne County Juvenile Detention Facility**

Slash tugged at the collar of his uniform uncomfortably.

For the sake of the mission, he shapeshifted himself to look like he was am Officer for the government.

The guards of the prison facility lead him down the long hallways, under the assumption that the shapeshifter was a real government agent.

"What would the government want with this freak?" one of the guards said as he stopped in front of a metal door.

"Be warn, he doesn't do well in crowds," he continued as he opened the many locks on the door, "The first guy to ever volunteer being put in solitary confinement,"

The door was pulled away to reveal a small room with blank walls, a teenage boy with a muscular figure was lying on the bed with his arms rested behind his head.

The boy had on a red hoodie with the sleeve ripped off, brown sweatpants and black military boots. His hair was brown with a reddish hue.

Raph opened his eyes and turned towards the group gathered in the doorway as he sat up.

Around his right wrist was a thick black bracelet that Slash knew all too well. It was designed to prevent mutants from using their powers.

"Come on, freak," the guard said, knocking on the door, "You're being transferred."

"Take off the color," Slash demanded

Everyone, even Raph looked at the man in shock.

"Do you know what kind of monster you're dealing with?"

"I'm here to find out," Slash replied with a shrug, "Take it off,"

The guards looked between each other and then towards Raph who was just as confused as anyone.

"You're on your own from here," the guard said weakly

Slash turned and saw Raph looking at him with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

The older mutant didn't respond instead, he grabbed the boy by his forearm and dragged him away from the building.

"Hey! What the hell?"

Raph struggled to free his arm but it was proved to be impossible, seeing as Slash was much stronger than him.

Slash continued to drag the teen across the courtyard until they reached a white van.

When the older mutant released his tight grip, Raph didn't run. Instead, he stood his ground with bared teeth, "Look, pal! I don't know who you think you are but-"

Slash interrupted him by shapeshifting his military officer form away and returning to his natural form. The uniform was replaced with a leather jacket and jeans, and his slicked back hair returned to his spiky hairdo.

"I think I'm the one who just got you out of prison," Slash smirked as he opened the van door, "You're welcome by the way, now get in,"

Raph stared at the man like he was crazy, "What're you abducting me or something?"

"I think I'm saving you,"

"I don't think so!" Raph's voice got louder with every word, "I'm tired of people like you! I am not going to fight anyone else's wars!"

Slash glanced back at the building with worry if they got caught then both of them would be in there with bracelets.

"So unless you're kidnapping me, I'm not going anywhere!"

In a moment of panic, Slash slammed the boys head against the van, causing the young body to fall limp inside the van.

"Well, looks like I'm kidnapping you," Slash smirked as he closed the van door.

* * *

 **Location: New York, TCRI**

Donatello sat on the cold, solid ground of his white cell room.

The boy had grown taller over the years but his body was skinny and clearly weak. His skin was so pale that every scar on his arms could be seen clearly.

A purple T-shirt hung loosely on his chest and grey sweat shorts on his waist. His brown hair was greasy, uneven, and little strands stuck up every which way from the electric shocks.

The scientists had little mercy and provided his with good glasses every year.

Donnie had lost count of how long he had been in TCRI ages ago. The times he spent with his family seemed like millions of years ago.

Without his consent, horrific memories flashed through his mind.

 _Hands forcing him into a chair and strapping him down as he tried to fight back._

Shaky hands began to rub his arms absent-mindedly as Donnie tried to push away the memories.

 _Electricity shocking his body or needles penetrating his skin. The pain like lava flowing through his veins._

Donnie's breathing started to become more rapid and he didn't notice that he began clawing his skin.

 _The sound of his own screaming shattering through the room but no one could hear him._

The boy was thrown out of his horrific memories when the familiar buzz sound of his cell door opening echoed into the room.

Donnie tried to calm his breathing, whenever he heard that beeping noise, his heart raced. At this point, he should have gotten used to the fear but with every day, he still got scared.

As the door opened, there was a man there that Donnie had never seen before.

Once in a while, new scientists would join the experiment but this one was new. His face and facial hair almost made him look like a monkey, his badge said the name: **Rockwell**

Obediently, the young boy stood up and walked out the door, as he had done for the past five years.

As the scientist escorted Donnie down the hallway, the young mutant noticed something a little off.

There were other scientists in the hallway but they didn't seem to notice their lab rat or the scientist walking right past them. They didn't even glance at them.

Like they weren't even there.

As the two walked into an empty hallway, Rockwell grabbed the young boy and pulled them to a stop.

"If you want to get out of here, I need you to listen to me,"

"Wh. who are you?" Donnie cursed his shaky voice

"My name is Tyler Rockwell," the scientist quickly said and glanced down to the hallway, "I've been sent by your father, Hamato Yoshi,"

"My... my father?"

"There's only one way out of here, and that's through the front doors. I can tap into everyones mind so they don't see us but you have to be ready to run when I say so,"

At first Donnie didn't say anything. For the first time in five years, freedom was just in his reach. He could actually escape!

A popping sound snapped the boy from his fantasy. Rockwell had been snapping to gain the boys attention.

"Can you do that?" the older mutant asked with a little impatience

"Yeah- yes- Yes, I can do that!"

"Great!"

Rockwells began to walk down the hallway but Donnie grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop.

"But.. but what about my brothers? Are they okay?"

"You can ask them yourself, they're waiting for you!"

A large smile stretched across Donnie's face as Dr. Rockwell began to drag him down the hall.

Rockwell held a hand to his temple as he uaed his power to prevent anyone from seeing the pair as they walked right past them.

Donnie felt like he was on Cloud Nine as he stepped outside of the building. His bare feer came in contact with the concret of the sidewalks.

However, his world came crashing back down on his when he saw Rockwell opening the back doors to a white van.

"Come on! Let's go!" Rockwell almost shouted as he let go of the minds of everyone in the building.

Donnie was shaking harder than before. The last time he was in the back of a van, his life went to hell!

He couldn't do it!

 _Electricity! Screams! Needles! HELP ME!_

"Hurry up!"

Donnie snapped out of his trance, he didn't notice that Rockwell was now sitting in the drivers seat or that an alarm was going off in TCRI.

Donnie closed his eyes and tried to calm down and took a step towards the van.

As terror began filling his brain, Donnie tried to overpower it with his happiest memories.

 _His brothers. His father. April. Mr. O'Niel. Home. I'm going home!_

When he opened his eyes again, he was sitting in the back of the van, and it was moving.

Lookung out of the window in the door, Donnie almost cried when he saw the TCRI building growing smaller and smaller as the van drive away.

Driving Donatello far and far away from his years of Hell.

 _I'm free!_

* * *

 **Location: Colombia, Underground Tournament Arena**

Mikey cried out in pain as blood poured from his throbbing nose.

The crowd around the fighting arena cheered and yelled as the boy fell to the ground.

Within the five years, Mikey had grown only a few inches from lack of proper nutrition and small muscle from his constant fighting.

His orange tank top had blood splattered on and his brown pants were tattered on the edge, ending feets above his ankle.

His wavy blonde hair was matted with dried blood from previous fights.

"Get up, freak!" his oppened hissed from above him

Today, Mikey was going against a mutant teen that called himself: Shadow.

Mikey thought his name was stupid _(Mainly because he didn't get to pick it!)_

Before he could obey that order, Shadow grabbed Mikey by the back of his shirt amd threw him into the air.

In one fluid motion, Shadow teleported from the ground to the air where he kicked Mikey back down to the Earth like a basketball.

Mikey groaned as he felt his bones began to rapidly heal inside of him. It was a side perk of his mutation, his bones healed as fast as he runs.

The world around him was spinning around in a blur and his mind was screaming in pain.

From his blurry vision, Mikey could make our a large glowy red energy forming in Shadows hands.

A loud ringing was screeching in the boys mind, however the screeching was replaced with a loud screaming.

A screaming that actually sounded like an animal roaring.

As the world finally stopped spinning, Mikey saw Shadow lying feets away from him in a small pool of blood, and a familiar body standing protectivly over him.

"Leatherhead?"

Leatherhead turned around and his murderous glare was replaced with a genuine smile.

"Hello my friend,"

A teary laugh erupted from the boy as he reached out to hug his lifelong old friend.

However, the reunion was cut short as gunshots filled the air and screams of anger followed.

Leatherhead quickly grabbed Mikey and secured the boy onto his back.

"Hold on tightly, my friend. And shut your eyes,"

Mikey nodded and dug his fingers tightly into Leatherheads jacket and wrapped his legs around the mans waist.

The boy had his eyes squeezed shut but he could tell that they were moving. From time to time, Leatherhead was roar loudly and there would be screams of pain and terror.

After an eternity, there was nothing but the sounds of the wind rushing past his ear as Leatherhead ran down paths and climbed up walls.

Mikey didn't open his eyes throughout the whole journey.

That is, until he felt a warm heat against his skin.

"You can open your eyes now, Michelangelo," Leatherhead said with a smile in his voice, "You deserve to see the sun,"

Mikey slowly blinked his eyes open and gasped at what he saw.

The two reunited friends were standing in front of a large sewer pipe that lead towards a lake. Right above Mikey's head, the color of his eyes reflected and matched rhe sky that was coated with pure white clouds, and the sun was shining brightly like an angels halo.

Mikey smiled with tears in his eyes.

After years of being kept in the dark, this was the most beautiful sight Mikey had ever seen.

The boy was snapped out of his glee when a large helmet was placed on his head.

He hadn't realize both him and Leatherhead were now sitting on a large motorcycle. With Mikey still clinging onto his back.

"Where are we going, LH?" Mikey asked timidly

The older mutant smiled at the nickname, "We're going home,"

As the motorcycle roared down the path, Mikey shouted up at the sky with pure happiness.

The chains around his soul disappeared and his spirit soared free.

* * *

 **Powers:**

 _Shadow_

 **Powers:** Memory Manipulation, Chaos Control

* * *

 **It was my brothers idea to put Shadow in here, along with a surspise guest.**

 **I don't own any of the characters.**

 **See ya nerds again soon.**


End file.
